The present invention relates to a cleaning device for removing dregs on surfaces of printing drums in an offset printing machine.
In the case where a printing operation is effected by using the offset printing machine, there would be a fear that ink dregs, lees, paper powders and the like would be generated on a surface of a printing drum to form hickeys on a printed matter.
Conventionally, when such hickey is formed, the operator of the printing machine comes to the position where the hickey such as ink dregs is produced on the printing drum. A jig is applied to the surface of the printing drum to remove the dregs therefrom. The jig is made of a rubber piece provided at a free end of a rod, for example.
However, since such a cleaning operation must be effected for the operator to access the place where the printing drum is rotated at a high speed, it is very dangerous. Also, since the place where the hickey is produced must be found, it is time consuming to remove the hickey.